


Home

by loltarts



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sleep, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loltarts/pseuds/loltarts
Summary: Ginko goes to see Adashino and they do nothing for a few days together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is hard to read i was trying to keep the ambiance and disjointedness of mushishi.

I need rest  
I want to see home  
I want...

///

I open my eyes to the roof of the cave I am sleeping in, half a days walk to Adashino's house. I pick up my things and move out. The mushi float relatively calmly through the air, and crawl lazily on the ground. The trees in the forest encase me, sending rays of sunlight onto the forest floor, giving the world a soft green hue. As I reach a field of long grass my hands brush the swaying shoots, they feel like feathers, and life, as though they are purely enjoying the day. But they aren't, because like mushi, they live to survive, they are a weed just doing what they need to do to live on. The smell of the sea and the sound of the waves catch my attention as some children from the village run past me playing shadow tag. 

 

When I reach Adashino's house, I sit on the porch like I have done many times before, and light a cigarette to keep the mushi at bay for as long as possible. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of the familiar village, smiling slightly because of the knowledge that Adashino will be back soon, like always.

///

"Ginko?" Adashino's voice reaches my ears, but I don't react, wondering whether or not he would look through my belongings again. He didn't, but he did press his lips softly to my forehead which surprised me so much I snapped open my eyes to smirk at him.  
"Attacking me in my sleep? That's a bit unfair don't you think?" I pipe casually. He looks down at me, amused, and replies with "Don't pretend to be asleep on my porch then, idiot."

 

We sit on the porch in silence drinking green tea and leaning on each other enjoying the company. Adashino picks up the small yellow-white stone I had given him earlier, with a small smile on his face. He looks it over one last time before he drifts downstairs to stash it away with his other treasures. I relocate myself and comfortably wait for him to come back up to me.

///

"Ginko."  
"Ginko..."  
"Gin-" "Yes?" I cut Adashino off tiredly while I lie on his lap.

"...."  
"Do you see any mushi?"

"They're floating around but they don't seem agitated or anything."

"Tell me more about them?" Adashino mutters after a few moments of silence, his head lying in the crook of my neck, as I was contentedly resting on his stomach while he was against a wall.

////

I wake up at noon and snuggle back into a still sleeping Adashino and fall back into slumber, hearing the sound of birds and smelling grass. And watching the mushishi entering the threshold of the house.

////

I awake again during the night, the light pouring through the paper of the sliding doors, soft and harsh at the same time, it's bright but dark and signifies too much time being spent. Adashino grumbles something about coming back to bed to stay as close as we can for as long as we can.  
So I wrap my arms around him and we lie awake until the sun comes up.

////

As the sun rises so do me and Adashino, the mushi getting inside the house was a big warning sign and Adashino can tell when I'm getting uneasy, so he gives me a new scarf because Autumn is just around the corner and he doesn't know when he'll see me next.

"You better bring something absolutely amazing next time Ginko. Bring a mushi, bring me the sight even." Adashino grins as I leave the house slowly.  
"I sometimes buy things that nearly kill me, if I haven't acquired something by my own means they can be potentially dangerous. It'll take longer for me to come back if you want something amazing." I smile through my cigarette.

He considers for a second and decides against his earlier statement, then hushes me out the door because I'm attracting mushi and a potentially infectious client is arriving today. 

We stop to look at each other for a quick second then share a soft kiss that isn't too hard, but not disappointing, we both break away with a smile and I go on my way, already anticipating my next visit.


End file.
